1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a control of closed captioning in video presentations. In particular, the present invention relates to the control of closed captioning in a video presentation based on the volume level of its audio.
2. Description of the Related Art
Captioning, or subtitling as it is known in Europe, is a well-known process of displaying a transcription of the audio portion of a program on a display device. The transcription generally appears as the audio is output and sometimes includes non-speech elements. Captioning may be open or closed; open caption is always in view, while closed caption can be turned on or off. In some countries, the US being one of them, television receivers are required to include Closed Captioning (CC) display capability. Not all programming contains CC information, however, and in this case, no transcription would appear even if CC is enabled.
Television receivers, such as television sets, set top boxes, and cable boxes, generally allow a user to enable or disable CC through a special system configuration setting, such as a setup or preference menu. The size and color of the text, as well as the color of the caption background, can generally be selected through the same menu. Once CC is enabled through the special system configuration setting, each programming content with available CC is shown with captions when displayed through the device. However, a user is usually not allowed to change the status of the CC in the middle of the presentation; the user usually has to leave the video presentation and return to the system configuration setting to change the status of the CC.
It is desirable, to simplify and improve user experience, to have a television receiver in which a status of CC can be changed without reconfiguring the television receiver.